Somewhere in Time
Somewhere in Time is the sixth studio album by Iron Maiden and was released in 1986. On this album, the use of guitar (and bass) synthesizers introduced. Singer Bruce Dickinson claimed afterwards during the album to be in his creative nadir and his contribution was also, at the vocals after, nil. Nevertheless, the strong song material, the significant contribution of guitarist Adrian Smith and the very good adequate spatial production, Somewhere in Time is at the core of classic Iron Maiden albums. The accompanying world tour called Somewhere On Tour. Content verbergen * 1 Numbers * 2 Occupation * 3 Singles * 4 Album art Numbers [ edit ] # Caught Somewhere In Time (Harris) - 7:26 # Wasted Years (Smith) - 5:08 # Sea Of Madness (Smith) - 5:42 # Heaven Can Wait (Harris) - 7:21 # The Loneliness of the Long Distance Runner (Harris) - 6:31 # Stranger In A Strange Land (Smith) - 5:44 # Deja Vu (Murray / Harris) - 4:56 # Alexander The Great (Harris) - 8:36 In 1995, the album was reissued along with a bonus CD with B-sides of singles earlier and some covers . # Reach Out (Dave Colwell original Bad Company ) - 3:31 # Juanita (Steve Barnacle, Derek O'Neil, original Marshall Fury ) - 3:47 # Sheriff of Huddersfield (Iron Maiden, dedicated to manager Rod Smallwood ) - 3:35 # That Girl (Merv Goldsworth Pete Jupp, Andy Barnett) - 5:07 Occupation [ edit ] * Bruce Dickinson - Vocals * Steve Harris - Bass, bassynthesizer * Adrian Smith - Lead Guitar, Guitar Synthesizer, Vocals on Reach Out * Dave Murray - Lead Guitar, Guitar Synthesizer * Nicko McBrain - Drums Edit * Wasted Years (6 September 1986) * Stranger in a Strange Land (22 November 1986) art edit The cover shows Eddie (the mascot of Iron Maiden) as a cyborg in a futuristic setting. The used design was originally created as a cover for a biography of the band, Running Free of writers Garry Bushell and Ross Halfin. As a result, there are many references to earlier Iron Maiden albums and for subjects from the history of the band. * The street where Eddie is located, called "Acacia" (partially covered), a reference to the number Acacia Avenue from the album The Number Of The Beast . * Under the street hangs a poster of Eddie as he was portrayed on Iron Maidens debut . The poster is also used on the singles Sanctuary and Women in Uniform. * Eddie is in a similar pose on the album Killers , because he just killed his opponent with an ax, here with a futuristic weapon. * A banner with the text "This is a very Bory painting" is on display in the lobby of the Bradbury Towers Hotel (left of Eddie's right leg). * The Eye of Horus is seen as neon lights on the roof of a building, referring to the number Powerslave of the eponymous album . * The bin at a lantaarpaal was also seen on the back of the album Iron Maiden. On the back cover are more referrals. * On the bridge between the two buildings is the time 23:58 specified, a reference to the number 2 Minutes to Midnight. * Many forms and inscriptions on buildings refer to numbers of Iron Maiden or concert halls where they have occurred: ** "Phantom Opera House", a reference to the song Phantom of the Opera debut album. ** Below is very little written: "Bollocks again and again". A joke of the artist Derek Riggs that the word "Bollocks" had already processed in the cover of Powerslave. ** The "Aces High Bar" refers to the number Aces High. The plane above the bar has the shape of a Spitfire , which occur in the same song. ** The text "Sand Dune" refers to the number To Tame A Land, a song based on the novel series Dune by Frank Herbert. ** At the cinema, the film Blade Runner touted, the inspiration of this futuristic cover drawing. Also runs a movie "Live After Death", a reference to the live album in 1985. ** Pyramids in the background refer to the album Powerslave and also a second reference to the film Blade Runner. ** The movie is called " Philip K. Dick Cinema ", the author of Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? which the movie Blade Runner is based. ** More references to the movie Blade Runner "Dekkers Department Stores" and "Tyrell Corp". Also, "Bradbury Towers" seems to be such a reference ("Bradbury Building" in the film) but it can also refer to SF author Ray Bradbury . ** At the pyramids is vague Reaper also like to see the cover of the single The Trooper. ** Ancient Mariner Seafood Restaurant refers to the number of the Ancient Mariner Powerslave album. ** "The Ruskin Arms" refers to one of the first concert halls where Iron Maiden frequently occurred. ** On the first floor of the building "The Ruskin Arms" a prostitute is in a red-lit room, a reference to Charlotte the Harlot (Charlotte the whore), a recurring theme in songs by Iron Maiden. ** The neon lights "RAINBOW" refers to a favorite concert of Iron Maiden. ** Top left this state lighting "L'AMOURS Beer Gardens", a reference to a concert hall in Nyew York. ** The TARDIS from the BBC television series Doctor Who is on a building. The TARDIS is also on the cover of the band Wasted Years. Bradbury Towers above the falls Icarus from the sky, just like on the cover of the band The Flight of Icarus. This figure also appears on the logo for Swan Song Records , a record label of Led Zeppelin . ** At a news ticker is a football rash ("LATEST RESULTS WEST HAM ....... 7 ........ ARSENAL 3"), a nod to bassist Steve Harris, a great supporter of football team West Ham United FC . ** The street name "Upton Park" refers to the home of the football club. ** The band members are drawn also, singer Bruce Dickinson is holding a brain fixed, symbolizing the album Piece of Mind . ** "Gypsy's Kiss" was the first band of Steve Harris. ** "Long Beach Arena" refers to the album Live After Death recorded largely in Long Beach Arena. ** The neon lights "Maggies Revenge" refers to the former British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and also to the covers of the singles Sanctuary and Women in Uniform ". ** A building is entitled 'Asimov Foundation ", a reference to writer Isaac Asimov and his Foundation Series . ** The record company EMI, where all Iron Maiden albums issued is also listed as "EMI REC." Category:1986 albums